Deaths of Cedric
by TheTwisterofPotatoes
Summary: It was supposed to be a story about how people dealt with his deaths differently but I flaked. Here is what I had and I don't feel like finishing but I wanted to post it.


"Fred, you didn't even know the boy! How could you be depressed about him being dead?" George asked his brother and also his lover. He held his hand as he tried to comfort the other somehow, but he just didn't know how. He didn't even know why Fred was upset in the first place! They barely knew Cedric except for watching him struggle in the tournament, which they did cheer him on but that was the only way they knew him.

"I-It doesn't matter George! We knew him somehow so doesn't that mean we still had a connection to the guy?" Fred cried out as tears ran down his face. George jumped at the cry and he sighed, what he was supposed to do now? He saw Fred kept on crying and he sighed deeply, why did he had to have the boyfriend that was way too girly for his own good? He just didn't understand anymore!

George stood up but Fred pulled him back down between his sobs for the boy called Cedric. "Okay, seriously Fred! Did you know this guy more than you should have or what?!" George asked in pure rage. He didn't like how Fred was so damn broken up over this guy; he had only seen him in the TriWizard tournament right?

Fred sniffled some as he felt the rage radiating off of his twin, he looked up at him innocently and he said nothing at all. This crying was just giving him away big time, he saw the anger built up more in his twin and he began to get scared. He began to get up from the bed in the room they shared with two other kids but he was pulled back down a bit harsh. "FRED! Tell me; how the fuck, do you know that fucking guy?! I swear if you cheated... Fred... You know the consequences right, if you cheat on me that is, you know the outcome right?" He asked Fred in a serious yet stern whisper.

Fred nodded his head as he knew what the outcome would be, he just didn't want to face it. "G-George look, you're totally thinking o-of the wrong thing! I mean why would I ever cheat on you?! I love you to fucking death till we part!" He told George then he went wide eyed as his face was brought to the side by a very hard slap.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you whore!" George yelled at Fred who got teary eyed. "Oh suck it up you bastard, don't get your panties all twisted up. You knew this was the outcome even if you don't admit to it. Because the guilt is right there in your bloody eyes! "George said in anger as he glared at Fred. "How could you Fred, I thought you loved me. Am I not enough to satisfy you? Have there been others? Better answer me or I will cast an accio spell and get some truth serum here." George hissed.

Fred gulped and looked down; he had to admit now or later. Which was the better plan; maybe now was? "Y-Yes there have been others other than Cedric," he told George softly then he was slapped again across the face. Fred cried out softly as he rubbed his cheek some and looked at George; fear clouding his eyes. But all he got was the cold hard stare from George who didn't give a fuck about him at all. "G-George... I s-" he was cut off though as he got punched in the face this time. He kind of screamed in pain as he held his face, tears streamed down his face. He hadn't meant to cause emotional pain towards his brother, all the times that he had done it with other men, he just wasn't thinking.

"How fucking dare you Fred! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me! You know what! No! Just don't talk to me anymore okay? We're through!" George screamed at Fred as he stood up. He stalked out of the room as he felt tears go down his cheeks. He didn't know how his brother could ever hurt him like that and he wouldn't take the bullshit answer of that he wasn't just thinking. George had it now; he just didn't want to see Fred anymore, not at this point.

George had stormed off to his younger brother's room as he soon lay down on the bed that was Ron's. "Fuck... Why do I even put up with him?" He asked in anger as he growled. He hugged the pillow against his chest as he didn't notice Ron walk in. He didn't have to turn around to know that someone he didn't want in the room was in it though. "Leave now..." George mumbled as he felt like he was going to cry.

"Why? This is my room and also I saw you run up here George and I wanted to check up on you. Are you okay?" Ron asked as George went wide eyed to this. His little brother was worried about him? That was indeed a first for him to hear about as he sat up and looked at his brother. "Well, will you tell me what the matter is?" Ron demanded as he frowned slightly. He had to deal with all of his friends being depressed over Cedric dying; surely that wasn't George's case though.

"R-Ron..." George said gently as he looked at the other. "Please sit by me then I'll tell you," he told Ron as he wondered if the younger one remembered the time that George had shoved him against the wall and kissed him. Ron nodded and sat down by him. "It's about Fred..." he said softly as he looked down. "We've hit a bump in our relationship," he told Ron softly.

Ron arched his brow as he looked at his brother. "Does it involve Cedric?" He asked George gently as he sighed. "A lot of people, a lot more than I thought, are very emotional over his death," Ron stated sighing. "Even Harry and Hermione... And I mean come on. I don't care about the dude but they did, so oh well," Ron mumbled as he shrugged.

George heard this and couldn't help but smile at his little brother; the other just made him so happy. "Well yes it relates to Cedric since Fred slept with him," he said softly and Ron gasped at this. "I was furious when I found out from Fred and I-I just couldn't handle being around him right now..." he mumbled to Ron gently.

Ron rubbed his brother's shoulder gently as he looked at him. "I'm sorry he did that George... That isn't right and he should have just loved only you," Ron said softly to him. He soon hugged him as he sighed deeply. "You deserve someone better George and you know that," Ron told him softly as he kept hugging him. George smiled softly at this as he soon hugged Ron back and kissed the top of his head; not noticing the gentle blush that swept across Ron's cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Ron; it truly means the world to me," George told him gently and pulled away from the hug smiling to him. Ron nodded as he looked down as he felt his face get redder and George arched a brow. "Are you blushing Ron?" George asked gently as he laughed softly and tilted his face towards his own. Then George got concerned when he saw tears in Ron's eyes. "Why are you crying Ron?" He asked worried.

Ron hadn't wanted George to find out but the situation of what was happening was setting him on edge. "I-It's just that Harry and H-Hermione seemed to get around with Cedric also but they said that he only did it with a select number of people and they were two of the three. They also said that before he went to the third even that he was going to add a fourth but never got around to it but they said it was going to be me..." Ron mumbled as he actually began to cry. "I asked them why but they never gave an answer; they just went back to their bloody crying!" Ron cried out.

George frowned at Ron's frustration and he wanted to give advice but didn't know what kind he could give. "Well would you have been one of his lovers along with the other three?" George asked Ron gently and Ron surprisingly shook his head furiously. "If you wouldn't have said yes then why are you fretting over why he would choose you? Aren't you straight anyways?" George asked and once more Ron had shaken his head to George who blinked.

"I've been... Gay for a while now but I've not told anyone besides you at this moment..." Ron trailed off as he smiled gently. "I think it is because of that one time where you kissed me. But I kept on denying it because I hadn't been crushing on anyone else," Ron said gently and looked at him. "I never held feeling for another guy until I realized that I liked you George then I denied that since we're brothers and what not," he mumbled as he looked down. He was rambling on about it as George silently listened.

Finally George couldn't take it anymore so he just kissed the git and pulled him close. He pulled away from the shocked Ron, whose face flushed deeply, almost to the color of his hair. "Ron, you don't need to be all nervous about coming out of the closet because I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is gay and he'll accept any student. So if you come out to me then I'll be happy because I have always thought you were cute and it is even greater that you like me also Ron!" George exclaimed as he soon kissed him again but this time Ron kissed him back.

George pulled away again as Ron caught his breath then felt his eyes well up with tears of joy. "G-George, why do you even like me?" Ron asked him gently as he looked at his brother. George heard the question and couldn't help to chuckle at that sort of question. He saw the now cute expression of pouting sketched onto Ron's face then he kissed him as he didn't need to tell the other why he liked him. His hand slipped up Ron's shirt as his fingers ran across his brother's nipple as he deepened the kiss.

Ron couldn't contain his gasps which soon turned into moans as he felt his brother's hands slide all over his body. He enjoyed the feeling so well that it reminded him of things that shouldn't have surfaced. He kissed George back though, it wasn't like he was going to deny his brother the love that he thought that he deserved. He knew Fred had cheated, he knew everything that had been going and he knew he should have told George about it sooner but he didn't want to be the one to cause the hurt that would be produced. "Oh god Ron." Ron heard the whisper in his ear as he began to pant slightly, the room was getting hotter as he felt the hands run over more his body. "F-Fuck... Lay down..." George pulled away to let him do so and Ron soon laid down on the bed that they had settled on. He was glad that most of his roommates were out enjoying other things so he'd be able to do this.

Ron watched as George crawled over him and kissed his neck causing a small giggle to escape his throat. Ron felt the smile against his throat and he slipped his hands into the others equally red hair and tugged on it causing George to groan out. "Pulling your hair turns you on?" Ron asked softly as he looked to his brother who blushed from embarrassment but hid his face in the crook of his neck. "I think its cute." Ron said softly and cried out softly as he felt George bite his neck then suck on the area harshly.

"Hush and just moan out." George whispered huskily into Ron's ear. The younger redhead shuddered at the voice as a small moan escaped his throat. George began to mark up Ron, marking him up to say to others that he owned his brother. Going from his neck to his collarbone, kissing and sucking along the way as he felt Ron's arms go around his neck. Ron moaned out softly as he brought George closer to his body; saying his name softly and slowly trying to get him to go further. George slipped his hands up Ron's shirt; running his hands across his chest with his thumbs pressing into his nipples causing a louder moan to escape Ron's throat.

George smiled as he kept on attacking his neck; mumbling his name every so often. "G-George..." Ron mumbled. "S-should we be doing this here?" Ron whispered softly as George paused then looked at Ron smiling. He kissed him deeply on the lips as he slipped his hands down into his pants after he undid the button and rubbed him outside of his underwear. Ron gasped into the kiss before moaning into it lowly, causing George to slip his tongue in at the opportunity.


End file.
